kingdom keeper quotes
by i am a kingdom keeper
Summary: my favorite,and some random kingdom keeper quotes.Some from eatch book.There will be a chapter per book.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,so i am not going to say alot ,but this is my first are my favorite quotes from all of the kingdom keeper books.**

**If you have more quotes of your own from the kingdom keeper book ,put them in a revew and i will right them.**

**Kingdom Keeper book one Disney after Dark**

''Can you spell _Google?''-Philby_

''Well listen,obiwan,why don't you tell me and Luke here were to find him,and we'll make for hyperspace!''-Philby

''It isn't safe.''-Charlene

''No matter how strong you think you are,there is always somthing sronger.''-Willa

''Were did you get your license?''(Finn) ''What license?(wayne)-Finn and Wayne

''How do you spell _Aladden?''-Maybeck_

''I am sorry,my dear girl,but there is no skipping this ride."-Wayne

**hey,i hope you like this,sorry it is realy the quotes i ,if you have any,tell any book.**

**The next chapter will be book two ,then book three and so read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,so here is chapter two,Kingdom keepr book two anyone reads this will you please review.I have not goten any reveiws.**

**''Most people,they eould never belive thats a good 's better if people don't belive,it's safer for every one''-Amanda**

**''You of all people,you and the others,might under stand.I can't think of any one you won't belive-and thats ok.''-Amanda**

**''Jez,and i are different.'' ''We're fairlies.''(amanda)**

**''You mean fairies?''(finn)**

**''No fairlies,as in fairly human.''-Amanda**

**I'm a big girl.''-Amanda**

**Sorry,all the quotes from the second book are from review and help me with more from the other keepers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have notest i have not have one i have had 47 tell me if you like tish or not.i want to again if you have any quotes for any of the books please tell me.i onlt have one quote for book three so these are quotes i have no idea what book they cam you know what book they cam from please tell me.**

''Philby is just Philby.''-Charlene kk3

''So what for the name of cream cheese are we doing here.''-Maybeck

''What exacly are we looking for,''said charlene.''A fasspass to our normal lifes.''-Maybeck

''hold on! i am as flat as a pankake here and im about to lose my cookies and that makes pankakes and cookies and thats not pretty"-Mabeck

I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for those who review It makes me happy when youdo. I give a specel thanks to miranda who thought of the last quotes in this chapter. So iF you are reading this thank you so much miranda


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom keeper book four quotes

''Let's get lost.''-Finn

''See?There's still magic in the parks.''-Finn

''Fantshamic!,lol,get it?''-Philby

''What exacly are we looking for?''Said Charlene''A fasspass to out normal lives.''-Maybeck

''If you don't belive in your self,who will?''-Maybeck

''I fell through a chair.''-Philby

''I like you alot,finn''(amanda)

''Same here''(finn)

''You like you alot, too?''she aske and they both laughed.-Finn and Amanda

PLEASE REVIEW,Tell me in a review about any spelling or if you have a quote for any of the five

READ,REVIEW,AND ENJOY.


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long to update. i have only read the 5th kingdom keeper book 5 times so i dont really have any quotes for it you do please put them in a ,when i see that my post has been seen 178 times and only have like ten reviews i think 168 people hated if you like it or have a quote or see a spelling or any other kind of error please tell you.


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to say that i am so sorry i took so long to update. My laptop broke and then i forgot my fanfiction password. I have no quotes yet for kingdom keepers five so i will not be putting up a new chapter for a little bit. Please tell me in a review or PM if you have quotes for any of the books. I am thinking about doing quotes for the percy jackson series and the heros of olympus series. Will you tell me if you would like that or would read it? If you have quotes for percy or kk please tell me. thanks.. oh,and if you have not already please look at and read my profile.


End file.
